Camping - Interactive BTS story
by ImmortalBerry
Summary: Follow Hoseok on a rather complicated camping trip with the rest of the Bangtan boys. This is an interactive story. At the end of every part, you will have to face two options which leads you to another alternative outplay of the story. The decisions you make influence the ending you will get. Includes Hurt!JHope; Hurt!Suga; VHope; JiHope; Sope and a bit NamJin
1. Chapter 1

_This is an interactive story. At the end of every part, you will have to face two options which leads you to another alternative outplay of the story. The decisions you make influence the ending you will get._

_Furthermore, this whole thing includes Hurt!JHope; Hurt!Suga; VHope; JiHope; Sope and a teeny weeny bit NamJin. Please enjoy._

**Start**

The cold, but refreshing wind softly caressed Hoseok's cheek as he stared at the members setting up a tent and fireplace. Camping... After all their hard work, BIG HIT Entertainment decided to give their precious boys some time off which they could spent however they wished to spent it.

"Let's go camping, Hyung!" Jungkook was the first to suggest it. Hoseok stared at him in disbelief. That was not how he imagined spending his free time. He thought about eating, sleeping, spending time with his family and his dog Mickey. Surely he couldn't be the only one who thought that the idea of camping wasn't the best, but to his surprise, he stared into bright faces.

"That sounds great, Jungkook-ah. We could gather around a campfire and tell ghost stories", said V cheerfully.

"And grill Marshmallows and make a barbecue", added Jin.

"I like that idea as well", said RM. "Then it's settled, or does anyone want to do something else?"

Hoseok looked down. He wanted to make an objection but couldn't raise his voice while he looked into the happy and bright faces around him. He shouldn't ruin their fun. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he imagined, he thought to himself, trying to cheer himself up, but deep down, he shuddered thinking about the coldness at night, the darkness, the wildlife, insects and spiders crawling on the floor…

He said nothing. But as the other members looked at him, sensing his discomfort, he put on his brightest smile, showing teeth and leaving his eyes as crescents.

They packed all the things they thought were necessary for the "perfect camping trip". Warm clothes, sleeping bags, tents and more than enough food for all of them. Jungkook proudly displayed his survival equipment.

"Did you get that when you were with the boy scouts?" remarked Suga, earning him an angry glare from the golden Maknae.

They quickly set up their camp at a secluded area near a forest which also had a cabin with toilets and showers near which they were allowed to use. They were guaranteed to have the camping place for themselves, so they could spend the time relaxing for once. After having gathered firewood, having dinner and spending the evening together huddled around the fireplace, they decided to go to sleep.

After what felt like an eternity, Hoseok finally managed to get comfortable in his sleeping bag, letting the warmth comfort him when he suddenly felt something else…

"Oh no… Nature calls." He freed himself from his limbs being entangled with the sleeping bag and was ready to get up when he stopped for a moment, listening to the sounds which came from outside of the tent. The toilets were quite a walk away… And they were near a forest. The thought of the heavy darkness outside made him tremble. What to do now?

**Ask a member to go with him to the toilet. - Go to Chapter 2**

**Go alone - Go to Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

Hoseok looked back to the already sleeping form besides him. As soon as he laid down, he was gone. Hoseok wished he would be able to fall asleep that fast. After a moment of considering his options, he couldn't help but waking the sleeping member next to him up.

"Suga Hyung…" No reaction. Hoseok gave him a little shake. "Suga Hyung!" finally, Suga stirred, turned to Hoseok and sleepily looked at him. "What is it Hoseok-ah?"

"I have to go to the toilet… but- it's so dark, I don't want to go alone… It's fine though if you don't want to come with me!" He laughed awkwardly while waiting for Suga to react to his plea.

Suga looked at his friend, being all awkward. He was sleeping so well and the sleeping bag was finally warm, heated by his own body heat. Alone the thought of leaving this warmth made him shudder. But how could he possibly refuse, especially knowing how easily Hoseok gets scared. Deep down, Suga wants to protect his fragile friend with all that it might take to do so… Even if it means that he has to leave his sleeping bag.

"Yes, I'll come with you-", Suga finally replied.

"Only if it doesn't bother you though." Hoseok added quickly.

"No it's fine, I think I could use the toilet, too." Lied Suga.

They slowly progressed walking on the path they discovered earlier when it was still daytime, which leads them right to the toilet cabin. Suga was holding a flashlight and Hoseok clung to his arm, jumping everytime they heard a noise and looking around nervously. Suga could feel how tense his friend was but tried not to show Hoseok that he noticed. They reached the toilet and Hoseok hurried into one of the stalls. Suga was waiting for Hoseok to finish outside at the entrance of the cabin as he suddenly heard a sound from the edge of the forest. He must be imagining stuff because of lack of sleep, yeah, that must be it. There was the noise again. It didn't sound natural at all. What should he do?

_**Wait for Hoseok. - Go to Chapter 4**_

_**Go and take a look to figure out where the sound came from. - Go to Chapter 6**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

Hoseok looked back at the sleeping member next to him in the tent. Suga was already asleep, probably because he was exhausted. He thought about what to do for a moment but decided to leave Suga be. He didn't want to disturb him and therefore exited the tent slowly and careful not to wake him. He grabbed a flashlight and made his way to the toilet cabin, strictly following the path the members discovered earlier during the daytime. He tried to be strong, telling himself that he is grown up and should act like an adult. There is no need for him to be scared. Still, he couldn't help but flinch and jump everytime a noise emitted from the forest next to him. He could swear that he felt the darkness from the forest moving in on him and he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his lungs, induced by the darkness. He didn't even realize that he arrived at the cabin but he felt like he came back home after being lost for eternity. He was scared and almost forgot why he was even here and not in his warm sleeping bag next to Suga, listening to the other member's rhythmic breathing until he would fall asleep as well. But eventually, he felt it again, the call of nature. He quickly entered one of the stalls to release himself and get it over with so he could hurry back to camp, to safety.

He was so focused on peeing that he almost missed the sound of someone entering the cabin. Almost. But there is was, the sound of someone dragging their feet while walking, as if being drunk. The mystery person entered the stall right next to Hoseok, who was frozen and unable to even breathe. The coldness and fear suddenly hit Hoseok like a train, his mind going blank, only to start racing again with thoughts which could possibly explain the situation to him. He collected the things he knew: He was in a cabin in the middle of the woods. It was way past midnight and he just left the camp where all the other members were safe and sound asleep. They were the only ones here in the area and there should be no one else… Only logical conclusion for Hoseok was that it must be one of the members next to him right now. What was he supposed to do now?

**Ask who is there - Go to Chapter 5**

**Run out of the toilet - Go to Chapter 7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

Suga decided to wait for Hoseok because he thought that he shouldn't leave his friend alone that was the reason, yes. Totally not because Suga was scared or anything like that. He was never scared! There was the sound again…

"Yo, J-Hope-ah, hurry up! I want to get back to camp quickly. I'm tired."

Hoseok finished quickly, washed his hands (yes that is important) and they were about to leave the cabin when suddenly a figure jumped right in front of them, with hands up and screaming. A high-pitched sound emitted from both Hoseok's and Suga's mouth while they clutched each other tightly.

"Hahaha, I wish I had your reaction on tape!" said the person who scared them so badly.

"Jungkook!" Suga was infired… and embarrassed because the Maknae got him good and he was really, really glad that Jungkook didn't have a camera with him. He had a reputation to protect. After the adrenaline ebbed away, he realized there was a pain in his arm and looked down to check what it was only to find the tight grip of both of Hoseok's hands. He even had drawn a little blood, where his nails punctured Suga's skin. Suga wanted to rip his arm out of the tight grip and scream at Hoseok so that he would stop hurting him but he realized that his friend was awfully quiet and shaking so he looked up into Hoseok's face. Said member was looking down, his eyebrows scrunched together and his soft lips drawn into the shape of a triangle. Suga would say he looked cute like that if it wasn't for the fact that Hoseok had tears in his eyes, clouding his sight.

J-Hope tried to compose himself, he didn't want to show weakness to the other members, especially Suga, but he couldn't help the tears now streaming down his red cheeks. He felt terrible. He had spent the whole time on the way to the toilet imagining, what kind of creatures lurked behind the trees, hungry for their flesh. At least he had someone next to him. Suga was always strong, someone to rely on whenever you were in need of help, someone who knew exactly what to do when your own mind was clouded by fear or panic, someone who would lead you to safety, someone who wouldn't tease Hoseok because he got scared easily, someone… someone Hoseok liked a lot. And that someone saw him being in such a pitiful state, screaming, shaking, in tears and sobbing because he got scared by Jungkook. That thought only lead to more tears, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder which brought him back to reality. A worried Suga and a sorry Jungkook started at him. Hoseok stared back and found something else in Suga's face mixed within the worry. It was pain and only then did he realize that he was the cause of it. He let go of Suga's arm immediately and took some steps back. There was even blood on Suga's arm.

"Oh my god! Hyung, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt badly? I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I-"

"Calm down, it's alright, I know." There were no more words necessary than this. Suga put an arm around Hoseok, who was freely sobbing now, not because he got scared but because he hurt his Hyung.

"I'm sorry Hyung. I just thought it would be funny… I overdid it…" Jungkook felt miserable now as well. He should've known better, he scolded himself. The guilt would keep him from doing anything like that again in the near future.

They went back to camp; Hoseok's sobs ebbed down and eventually stopped completely. Suga never removed his arm though. He quietly wished Jungkook good night and lead Hoseok back into their tent. Hoseok was still quiet and Suga could only imagine all the thoughts going through that usually bight and happy mind. The only thing he could do for him now was staying by his side and that is what Suga did. They didn't talk they just laid down. Suga had his arms around Hoseok, his chin resting on the top of Hoseok's head. Hoseok had his nose pressed against Suga's chest. The scent and warmth enwrapped him and right there and then, time froze, the trip to the toilet long forgotten, not important, only a fading memory in the back of his mind. Suga's presence fulfilled him and he never felt so tired before… tired and safe.

Suga felt Hoseok's tension slowly going away and soon afterwards he listened to his rhythmic breathing. The sweet scent coming from Hoseok's hair filled Suga's nose and he couldn't help but smile. Even though an unfortunate and unpleasant event lead to this cuddling session with Hobi, Suga couldn't be happier right now. He wanted to do something like this for a long time now and when he was paired with Hoseok to use one tent, his heart had skipped a beat and also had hurt because he knew he had to control himself not to jump his friend. Holding him like this, smelling his sweet scent and feeling his body heat, Suga was suddenly really tired. Just right before he fell asleep, he could hear Hoseok's voice, filled with warmth, honesty and… was that a hint of love?

"Thank you."

**~End #1~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

Hoseok opened his mouth and hesitantly asked: "Who is there?" His voice was unsteady and nothing more than a whimper and for him unrecognizable as his own voice. He waited for a reply but it never came. A hot and cold shower ran down Hoseok's spine. By now, he was truly terrified.

**Go to Chapter 7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

There was no way that sound was somehow natural, Suga was sure about it. This meant there was someone out there, just at the edge of the forest, probably looking at him. The thought creeped Suga out but his mind immediately went into overdrive; _you are the only ones here at the camp. There can't be anyone else besides one of the members. Maybe one of them wants to play a stupid prank. There is nothing to be afraid of._

So, Suga went to take a look, following the sound of braches cracking and leaves rustling just as he reached the first trees which signaled that he left the clearing where the cabin was located and was about to enter the forest which surrounds their camping place, a figure jumped out of the bush next to Suga, scaring him to death.

"Taehyung-ah! What are you doing out here?" Suga was so not amused…

"I heard someone call my name- My people came to collect me and take me home, to my real planet" V flashed Suga a cheeky grin. "Just kidding. Same as you I guess. I saw you standing at the entrance of the toilet cabin and wanted to test my scaring skills. I can't stay cute forever, you know… (Oh yes, you can) Come to think of it, why were you just standing there?"

"Mmh? Oh, I came with Hoseok. He didn't want to go alone and I was waiting for him to finish when you lured me into your trap-" He froze. "I should probably get back; I left him alone there…"

Taehyung's eyes were wide open and worry flashed over his facial features for a brief second. "Yes, we should hurry."

Meanwhile Hoseok finished his business and came out of the toilet cabin only to realize, that he was alone. Was it in the end too much to ask of Suga to accompany him to the toilet and Suga left him because he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep? Hoseok felt guilty but also disappointed that Suga Hyung would actually leave him alone. He couldn't be far; maybe Hoseok could go after him… the only problem was that Suga had the flashlight. Better hurry to catch up to his Hyung so he wouldn't have to walk without light for long. He just had to follow the path and look out for the light of a flashlight. Just as he thought it, his eyes caught the light of a flashlight shining through the trees in front of him at the right side of the path. He looked back at the cabin and again at the light. _Why did Suga Hyung go into the forest?_

V and Suga arrive back at the cabin and looked in every stall for Hoseok, calling his name but the rapper was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no… We lost J-Hope Hyung", V said, his deep voice making the darkness seem even darker.

**J-Hope should keep following the path. - Go to Chapter 8**

**J-Hope should follow the light of the flashlight. - Go to Chapter 10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

Driven by fear, he stumbled out of the stall, running for the exit, not looking back. He didn't even realize in which direction he was headed. He surely was still on the path, right? He blindly kept running, away from whatever creature was in that stall.

Behind him, a sleepy Suga appeared in the entrance of the cabin. Suga just wanted to sleep but woke up feeling the need to release himself. He got up and dragged himself down the path to the toilet cabin, walking almost with his eyes closed. He was so tired and the claws of sleep tried to pull him under again as he sat on the toilet. He didn't even realize that he had entered the cabin not to mention one of the stalls. Almost being asleep, he woke up again with a start when he heard a sound. He must be imagining things now, great…At least, that was what he thought until he walked out of the toilet and saw a glimpse of someone running away, directly into the forest. That someone was Hoseok and as Suga came to realize what he just saw, he was wide awake.

Ø **Go back to camp to get help - Go to Chapter 9**

**Go after him by yourself - Go to Chapter 11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

_Maybe Suga had to make a number two and the woods seemed to be a better place for that for him…? Or he is just looking for something… Or maybe- Maybe that isn't even Suga Hyung!_ Hoseok couldn't believe the situation he was in right now. The last thought put an image in his head, of Sasaeng fans creeping through the forest to catch a glimpse at the sleeping idols or even worse… an image of bank robbers who wanted to use the safety of the woods to escape the police who would probably hunt after them. What would they do to him if they found him standing there all terrified and small? An image of a murderer who was looking for a place to store the body parts he collected. Hoseok didn't want to complete the collection. He turned and ran, following the path back to camp. If it was Suga back there with the flashlight, he surely would find his way back to camp as well. If it wasn't Suga Hyung, the best option would be to get help from the other members. Hoseok tried to make his way back as fast as possible but he kept tripping. It was pitch black and he couldn't see where he was stepping. He was so focused on getting the right footing that he didn't hear that someone was coming closer behind him until the light beam of a flashlight hit his back. All the thoughts from before returned. _Oh no! The bank robbers! The Sasaeng fans! The murderer! They are after me!_ He screamed turning around to face the source of the light with so much force, that he knocked himself off of his feet, painfully landing on his butt. (Which is the most beautiful butt I know.) The fall knocked the wind out of him for a second and made him groan in pain. He was still blinded by the light beam which now rested on his face.

"Hyung!" Taehyung was by his side all of a sudden, kneeling down and immediately starting to check Hoseok for injuries. "Are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere? I'm sorry we startled you, didn't we?"

"We?" Hoseok was confused and his butt hurt. Why was Taehyung here? Where did he come from?

"Hobi-ah, are you alright?" Suga, who still held the flashlight, was kneeling besides him now, too. "We thought we lost you… why did you move on on your own?" Suga asked, mustering the fallen soldier from head to toe.

"What? But it was you who moved on on your own, wasn't it? I thought you already went back to camp, so I tried to follow you and catch up but I had no flashlight…"

"That has to be my fault… I saw him waiting at the entrance of the toilet cabin and lured him so that I could scare him." Taehyung admitted hesitantly.

"Well?" Hoseok asked.

"Well, what?" Taehyung wanted to know.

"Did you manage to scare him?" Hoseok finished. Taehyung's mouth turned into a huge smile. "You should've seen-"

"Anyways…" Suga interrupted Taehyung.

Both V and Suga held out a hand for their friend to grab so that he could get up. Hoseok grabbed the outstretched hands and wanted to get back up when putting pressure on his left foot send him falling back on his hurting butt again. He groaned out loud and felt the pulsing pain in his left ankle which send heat waves through his whole body.

"What is wrong? Did you hurt your ankle?" Taehyungs questions were thickly laced with worry and his eyes kept jumping from Hoseok's face back to his ankle.

"I must've twisted it just now while turning around"

"Oh that is not good. You can't walk like this." Suga's face looked dark but there was a sudden spark of light which didn't go unnoticed by Taehyung. "I know what we should do! Taehyung, you go back to camp and get help and I carry Hoseok as far as I can." Suga finished with a satisfied half grin on his lips. For Taehyung's taste, that suggestion came way too quickly and Suga was way too happy considering the situation they were in.

"I think that is a great idea!" Taehyung replied. "But in my opinion, you should go back to camp and I should carry Hoseok." Taehyung glared at Suga. "Hyung, I don't want to be mean but I don't think you can carry Hoseok with those… Chicken legs" Now it was Suga's turn to glare at Taehyung. The air was sizzling around them. Hoseok watched the scene play out before him with amazement. What was going on here? Why in the world were they fighting right now? Along with the pulsing pain in his butt and ankle came a biting headache…

"Guys, I really don't feel so good right now. I just want to get back to camp." Suga and Taehyung interrupted their staring contest to look back at Hoseok. Suga's eyes held a trace of guilt as he said: "Yes, you are right, we should get you back to camp, so that Jin can take a look at your ankle. I go first then and get the other members. You two follow after." Then with a deeper voice to Taehyung: "Be careful when you carry him. Take your time and _don't drop him." _With those words, Suga turned and followed the path back to camp, leaving a spooked Taehyung and a sleepy Hoseok behind. Taehyung's gaze slid over Hoseok's body features and came to a stop on his face. The sight of Hoseok's scrunched eyebrows and only half opened eyes, whose gaze seemed to be focused on a point only Hoseok could see, alerted Taehyung. His condition wasn't the best and he decided that he couldn't waste any more time. He kneeled down in front of Hoseok, his back towards him so that Hoseok could easily access the piggy back ride.

"Hyung, don't worry I will carry you." Taehyung said with determination and to encourage Hoseok to climb on his back. Said rapper hesitantly put his arms around Taehyungs neck and pressed his chest to V's back. Hoseok rested his chin on V's shoulder and gently breathed words into Taehyungs ear. "But when I'm too heavy, just put me down. Don't overdo it" A tremble creeped Taehyungs spine up and a tingling sensation was left in his ear, were Hoseok's breath had caressed it. He was glad for the darkness at the moment. His face was probably so red that he could function as traffic light. He felt Hoseok's bangs tickling his cheek. His whole body felt itchy. He had to focus on something else, quickly.

"Hyung are you tire-" His voiced cracked. Oh come on! He felt so awkward right now. Probably more awkward than Jin Hyung. "I mean, are you tired Hyung? You seem like you could fall asleep every moment." The only reply he got was the sound of Hoseok's breathing. Taehyung just realized that the arms around his neck were now limply draped over his shoulders and with every step Taehyung took, Hoseok's head lolled around on Taehyung's shoulder.

"I can assume then, that you didn't hear my voice cracking?" No reply. Taehyung signed and turned his head to take a look at Hoseok's face. Only inches away from his face now, was the most angelic face Taehyung had ever laid his eyes upon. It was no Joke when he had said that he thought Hoseok was supposed to be the visual of the group. His eyes so huge and full of joy… His cheeks so puffy and cute, inviting to get pinched. His perfect skin making him look like a doll from time to time and those lips… only inches away from Taehyungs lips…

"Taehyung Hyung! Where are you two?" Jungkook's voice startled Taehyung as he was totally absentminded while admiring the angle on his back.

"We are here!" Taehyung called out to the golden Maknae. As Jungkook came in sight, he was tailed by RM, Jin and Suga who very worriedly stealing glances at the sleeping figure on Taehyungs back.

"OMG IS HE UNCONSCIOUS? Did he hit his head? Is he bleeding? Blood loss? We have to call for a rescue team!" Jin, who had stormed past the Maknae, was now all over Taehyung and Hoseok hysterically looking at Hoseok from every angle.

"What is wrong with him?" RM joined in, standing beside Jin. His worry was also openly displayed on his face.

"Taehyung-ah?" Addressed Suga him, looking for an explanation.

"Don't worry. It's still 'only' the twisted ankle. He is asleep now." He looked at Jin. "But I wonder how long that will last if Jin Hyung keeps screaming at him"

Jungkook was suddenly next to Taehyung as well, putting one hand on Hoseok's back while looking at Taehyung. "I'll carry him now. He is heavy, isn't he?"

"No! It's fine! I'll keep carrying him. The movement will only wake him up and it could also agitate his injured ankle. I'll manage just fine, don't worry." Taehyung almost had a pouty look on his face, so Jungkook let him carry Hoseok all the way to the camp, but he still kept close to their side in case Taehyung Hyung would trip or accidentally drop Hoseok Hyung.

To tell the truth, Taehyung was out of breath, his back and legs hurt and he feared that he could even injure himself but he still kept going. He didn't want anyone besides him to be this close to Hoseok. To feel him like that on his back. Hoseok fell asleep on Taehyung's back, which made him think that Hoseok trusted him enough to be relaxed to the extent of falling asleep. He didn't want to share that feeling with anyone else. In those short and painful minutes Taehyung carried Hoseok, Hoseok was truly his and his alone. What a beautiful thought.

They all made it back to camp together; Jungkook went to get his first aid kit which came along with his survival equipment. Jin and RM set up a sport for Hoseok to lie down on, made out of sleeping bags, blankets and pillows. Taehyung slowly put Hoseok down, who surprisingly was still asleep after that. Taehyung stayed by his side as Jin took a look at Hoseok's ankle, bandaging it and putting a cool pad on it which he found in the first aid kit.

"It's not that bad. He will have to rest a bit but the swelling should go away next morning." Jin smiled at Taehyung. "And how are you feeling? You look tired as well. You should get some rest."

"Yes I'm really tired." That was an understatement. Taehyung couldn't believe himself that he had the energy to carry Hoseok back to camp and after the adrenalin rush faded away, Taehyung felt like falling asleep any second now. He looked around and spotted the tent he shared with Jungkook and Jimin. Sweet release of sleep was only a few feet away, he was almost there… As he moved in the direction of his tent, as if being in trance, something brought him back to reality. It was a hand. Intertwined with his fingers were Hoseok's slender and long fingers. In Taehyungs hand though, even Hoseok's hand looked small. Taehyung swallowed and slowly looked into Hoseok's face.

Hoseok was smiling at him, his eyes barely open. He still seemed like he was asleep. Taehyung didn't know how to respond to this, but it wasn't necessary.

"Don't go." Hoseok's words made Taehyung's heart skip a beat and his face turned red again. Taehyung bit his lip and laid down on his right side right next to his Hyung, so that he could look right into Hoseok's face. Their fingers were still intertwined and as soon as Hoseok was reassured by Taehyungs presence, his eyes slid close again, his breathing picking up a rhythmic tone.

Taehyung's deep raspy voice almost melted with the darkness surrounding them.

"I won't."

**~End #2~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings._

Suga stared at the point where the glimpse of pink-grey hair had, together with its owner, just disappeared into the woods. That was Hoseok, no doubt… Come to think of it, had Hoseok been asleep back in their tent or was he already gone? Suga couldn't remember… He had just stumbled out of the tent without looking back. In his sleepy state, Suga had also not cared to take a flashlight with him if he'd follow Hoseok now, he might end up being lost as well. Only one logical thing to do came to jjang jjang man bboong bboong Suga: Go back to camp and get help from the other members.

Suga hurried back the path he came, but not without stumbling a few times. The thought of his scared sunshine dongsaeng being lost in the dark forest kept him moving though and made him forget about all the bumps and scratched he earned with every time he fell down. Back at the camp, the first tent he crashed into was the one of Jin Hyung and RM. Even though they both had been determined to not end up in one tent together, they both had drawn each other's name from the pool. Such a classic.

RM was laying on his back, stiff as a board with his hands folded on top of his chest. Jin Hyung was all over the place; His head rested against RM's shoulder. One of Jin's arms was draped over RM's chest and one of his legs was even tangles with RM's blanket and leg.

Suga almost fell right on top of them but he was able to use one hand to catch his fall. He had still enough momentum to startle the sleeping beauties awake. Jin let out a scream of surprise and RM looked around wildly. His gaze finally came to a halt and rested on Suga who was still kind of on top of them.

"What are you doing in our tent?" Was the first thing RM asked. Then his facial expression changed. He had clearly taken in the state Suga was in by now; Covered in scratches and bumps and a worried expression on the beautiful face. "Did something happen?" Jin was on alert now too.

Suga caught his breath and started to explain. "I had to use the toilet and went to the cabin. After I had finished, I saw Hoseok disappearing into the woods. It was definitely him. It looked like he ran from something. I wanted to follow him but I had no flashlight and before getting lost as well, I thought it would be better to get help first."

RM and Jin were already on their feet. The leader jumped into action immediately by gathering Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung together and told them about the current situation.

"I think it would be better if only I, Jin and Suga Hyung go and look for Hoseok in the woods. In case he returns to camp by himself, one of you can stay with him and the other two can go and fetch us. In that way, we will always be with at least someone else. I don't want any more members wandering off by themselves." RM explained his plan and the others quickly agreed. Equipped with three flashlights, Suga, Jin and RM made their way to the place where Suga had last seen Hoseok. The progression through the woods was rather slow though. Too many branches got in their way. They made sure to make a lot of noise for Hoseok to hear and waved their flashlights around.

"I don't think we will find him if we keep going like this… The area is too huge. We should split up and then continue searching for him in different areas" Suga was itching to move faster. RM kept getting caught up by branches and getting stuck with his hair, clothes, whatever and Jin Hyung kept nervously looking around, clinging to RM with an iron grip on his arm. They were both slowing Suga down and he felt like… Somehow like they were running out of time.

"What? No! Did you never watch a horror movie before, Hyung? Splitting up in a dark forest is the biggest cliché of all time." RM countered.

"This is not a horror movie! And we could cover more ground like that, ok? I go look for Hoseok at the left side of the area and you two go look at the right side. When I find him, I'll send a signal into the sky or whatever…" Suga didn't wait for an answer and progressed to search his area, leaving a dumbfounded RM and Jin behind.

**Search with Suga - Go to chapter 11**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

Hoseok looked at the light beam. That has to be Suga Hyung, no mistake. The light was moving away from him though… If he wanted to catch up to Suga Hyung, He had to move now and fast. Hoseok grabbed his legs and sprinted into the direction the light was coming from. All the trees surrounding him looked the same. There were neither stars nor a moon in sight. The sky must've been covered by heavy clouds. He turned left, then right and then left again, his only guide being the light in front of him. He was getting closer, his environment getting brighter and brighter and then suddenly he was blinded by the light. Suga must've pointed the flashlight in his direction as he had heard him approach. Blinded by the sudden brightness after only running through pitch black darkness, made him lose his footing only for a second. A second was enough, though. Next thing he knew was that he hit the ground, hard. Someone screamed. Could've been him. The light beam was no longer on his face, but his eyes still had to avert to his dim environment. Only then did Hoseok realize that a face was hovering over his. It was a beautiful face, which also didn't belong to Suga Hyung…

"Hyung, are you alright? You scared me!" Jimin's voice was wavering as if he was about to cry. Did Hoseok scare him that much? Hoseok sat up, checking his body for injuries and then doing the same with Jimin's body.

"Jimin-ah, what are you doing here?" Hoseok's gaze shifted to his dongsaeng's face; Jimin looked like a scared, lost puppy.  
"Are you perhaps… lost?" Jimin's eyes grew wider at Hoseok's question and he shyly looked away.  
"…Yes. I had to go to the toilet and lost the way. The trees looked all the same and I couldn't tell in which direction I was going. But Hyung, why are you out here and why were you running at me with that speed? I thought the end of the world arrived when you stormed through the trees."

Hoseok couldn't help but smile. "I went to the toilet as well but Suga tagged along and when I finished, he was suddenly nowhere in sight. So I wanted to catch up to him when I saw your flashlight shining through the trees. I thought it was Suga Hyung and followed it."

"That means you know the way back, right?" Jimin's face lit up with a smile and a hopeful expression. That was when Hoseok came to realize where they were. In the middle of a forest, trees surrounding them with only one flashlight. He looked around. He couldn't even remember from which direction he came from. He had just been blindly following the source of light.  
"Yeah, about that… I have no clue where we are right now." Jimin's smile slowly disappeared.  
"So we are both lost now? What should we do?" Jimin was scared and Hoseok couldn't blame him. He was scared as well. At least they had each other now and could comfort one another with their presence.  
"Did you see where I came from? We need to head in that general direction to get back on the path which leads us right back to the camp" Hoseok stated. Jimin nodded into a direction behind Hoseok. "You broke through the trees right there."

Hoseok got up, Jimin got a hold of the flashlight and they both slowly started to progress through the woods, careful of each step they took. Hoseok soon started to break branches in an unnatural way to mark the path they were taking. Jimin's hand was cold and sweaty in Hoseok's hand. He hoped that he could warm it at least a bit. Wait… Hoseok didn't even realize they had started to hold hands. He smiled and despite the situation they were in, he enjoyed the moment he and Jimin shared with one another. With every step they took, they stuck closer to each other. Jimin's arm brushed against Hoseok's. Hoseok couldn't quite decide what the source of his fast heartbeat was. Was he just scared or…?

Jimin shined the flashlight at a tree in front of them and gasped. There was a branch snapped and bent down so that it hang in an unnatural angle. They did already pass this tree. Had they been wandering in a circle? Hoseok was scared even more now and as he felt the pressure on his hand increase, he looked down to see Jimin's knuckles on his hand turning white. Hoseok usually wasn't the strongest member or the member that could encourage the other members in a scary situation like this but right now, he was the oldest and decided that he had to be strong for his dongsaeng and also for his own sake. He took the flashlight out of Jimin's hand and wanted to proceed walking in a different direction when the light surprisingly started to flicker. Hoseok flicked the flashlight off immediately. Not good…

"Did we run out of battery already? Is the flashlight already dead?" Jimin was slightly panicking now.  
"No it has still some juice left but we have to use it thoughtfully now. We've been wandering around now for a while and we even wandered in a circle… I don't think it does any good if we continue like that."  
"But what should we do instead?" Jimin snapped. There was a sudden spark of anger. Hoseok understood it though.  
"I was together with Suga just a while ago and we also share a tent. He will notice when I don't come back. I'm sure the others will look for us. They might be searching for us already. That's why we should save up the flashlight to give a light signal from time to time to help them spot us. That's how I found you." Hoseok smiled but on the inside, he was terrified. This was a nightmare and Jimin knew that as well.

"So you suggest that we just stay right here?" Jimin asked incredibly.  
"Yes. Moving around might make it difficult for the others to find us." Jimin thought about that but ended up agreeing to that plan with a simple nod. They didn't talk for a while; instead they were drowning in darkness and sounds coming from their surroundings. A branch cracked, leaves kept rustling, the wind made a howling sound as it moved through the trees, leaving the leaves up on the trees in a wavy motion. The whole forest was alive… and awake. An owl kept sending a message through the air, its 'hoots' making the silence even heavier. Hoseok tried to ignore the sounds and instead focused on the man besides him. They were both now seated on some soft moss, leaning against the trunk of a huge tree. Jimin's breathing was steady and he kept nervously shifting on his butt.

It was getting colder as well. Hoseok couldn't see his breath because of the lack of light but he was sure it was visible. He hesitantly moved closer to Jimin. The other man, who was clearly in distress, stopped his nervous shifting as he noticed his Hyung moving closer. Since there was no sign of rejection, Hoseok moved even closer. Inch by inch until he had his arms around Jimin's slender, but strong built body. Jimin's head rested on Hoseok chest and Hoseok's chin rested on Jimin's soft hair which tickled him. The smell of the other man send a tingling sensation through Hoseok's body.  
"What are you doing, Hyung?" Jimin's voice sliced through the silence and actually startled Hoseok.  
"I'm cold. I thought you could share some of your body heat with me… Is that ok with you?" Jimin didn't reply to that, he only shifted even closer to his Hyung and signed.  
Soon, Jimin's stiff body started to loosen up and he now rested with his full weight on Hoseok's chest. It was getting uncomfortable for Hoseok but he endured it. He wanted to endure it. He had hugged his dongsaeng many times before but this situation felt different. It was not the usual friendship closeness. This was different but still so pure. Just Jimin and himself, so close. Hoseok's body must've emitted an unusual amount of heat because he suddenly felt Jimin's hand caressing his face.  
"You are so hot, Hyung." Jimin had almost moaned while saying that. Or was it just Hoseok's imagination? Anyways, that had caught Hoseok off guard and his mind went blank which was probably the reason why he stammered a stupid "Thank you…" as reply. Great, now along with being terrified and kind of enjoying the situation, Hoseok felt embarrassed. Jimin just let loose a small giggle.

From time to time, they gave a signal with the flashlight, pointing it into different directions. Time passed or at least that was what Hoseok thought. He lost all sense of time. He was exhausted and tired. His eyes kept sliding close. Just as he was about to thankfully drift into the warm and quiet world of sleep he heard someone calling for them. He was wide awake again, sitting up with such a force that he woke up the price who had given in to sleep as well and therefore had started drooling onto his chest.

Jimin sat up as well, looking at his Hyung. "What…?" There was it again. Someone was calling out their names. Hoseok jumped to his feet, switching the flashlight on again, waving it around and calling back with a loud "We are here! Over here!" Only seconds later, all the other members broke through the trees to discover their cold and terrified friends. RM, Jin, V, Jungkook and Suga signed, relieved that they had found the two adventurer.

"You had us worried sick! What were you thinking?" RM was angry with them. Jimin looked down to his feet, feeling ashamed that he got lost. That angered Hoseok as well and stepped in to defend them. "Well, we were definitely not thinking 'Hey! Yeah! Let's get lost because it's so much fun!'" The other's looked at Hoseok. They were not used to such an outburst even though it was barely worth calling an 'outburst'. Jin stepped in to calm everyone down. "That is not what matters now. You two got lost and we found you so everything is good now. Let's get back to camp to catch up on the sleep we missed out just now."  
"Please tell me you know the way back…" Jimin remarked, earning him a small laugh from Hoseok and confused looks by the other members. They got back on the path the other members marked and soon broke through the trees back on the path between the toilet cabin and the camp.

Jungkook snorted. "You should be glad that Hoseok was with you Jimin Hyung. We could've easily overlooked you because your height is fricking sho-" Jimin had already kicked the golden Maknae. They steadily walked back to camp. Hoseok felt like he had iron weights on each foot and therefore dragged himself back. Before they reached the camp, he felt a small hand grabbing his and as he looked to his right he stared into Jimin's face which was decorated with a shy smile and a red tint on the cheeks. They met eyes and Hoseok immediately melted away, grabbing Jimin's small hand even tighter. With one another, they were safe and could survive even the most nightmare-like scenarios. Hoseok was truly thankful for his dongsaengs and Hyungs, but the person he felt the closest to right now was Jimin and he hoped it would stay like this.

**~End #3~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings._

Just why did Hoseok have to run into a forest? A damn forest on top of all things, at night! Outside! Suga was completely done. He was tired and had bumps and scratches everywhere from various branches. '_Hoseok you… You damn sunshine! Just why did it have to be you'_ he thought. Making Suga go insane, day by day. Teasing him with his sheer presence, making him do aegyo and making him feel things he had never felt before. Suga decided that he would hit Hoseok as soon as he'd find him. Due to his annoyance, Suga didn't even pay attention to his surroundings. Eventually, he paused and closed his eyes. _Calm down, jjang jjang genius Suga… This is not the time to get angry. You need all your energy to find your Hoseok. Wait… __Your__ Hoseok? That's it; he had completely lost it… _He took a deep breath and tried to focus on something else. The wind was quite cold and brushed through Suga's soft hair, making him tremble. The sounds reached Suga's ears from various locations around him now. Daebak… Why hadn't he noticed it before? How scary this place actually was! He started to look around but couldn't see much due to the darkness. Why didn't he have a flashlight? He just realized how ridiculous the thought was of him, all alone, finding Hoseok in this huge area. What was he thinking when he made that decision earlier? He also knew that his pride prevented it to admit anything like _I made a dumb decision _to anyone. Grumbling, he started moving again, although the sounds and noises made him slowly lose his mind. He also would never admit to anybody that he was scared. The trees with their majestic crowns hovered above Suga, making him feel very small all of a sudden. His gaze kept sliding around, jumping from tree to tree trying to make out the shape of a person in between them. Of someone sitting, standing, walking, anything… But Suga was all alone. He was alone. That thought, which he usually dreaded so much turned into cold reality right there and then. He was alone and he wished that someone would save him but he knew that no one would come. He blindly kept moving forward, the purpose of this excursion almost forgotten. He only noticed the tears in his eyes which streamed down his cheeks because they clouded his sight. _You are weak! You are pathetic! You know that you are so distant and cold because you are afraid of losing. You are such a coward!_

"Shut up! I'm not a coward-" He fell. His scream was deafening and the world turned upside down as he rolled down the flank of a hill. He hit something; there was a blinding light, although Suga had his eyes closed. He had a high sound ringing in his ears and he felt like he was still rolling. He felt something underneath his body, painfully stabbing into his side. He laid on branches, moss and leaves his limbs spread out and in weird angles. He stayed like this, for how long that he didn't know. Why was he even here in the middle of a forest? He searched through his mind, his memories to find an answer to that. There it was, a spark igniting something in Suga's memory. He tried to grab it, careful to not let it slip away. There must be a reason Suga was here. He'd never go into a forest all by himself. Then, it suddenly hit Suga like a train; the glimpse of grey-pink hair disappearing into the woods.

"Hoseok" Suga had his mouth standing open. How could he forget? What if Hoseok fell as well and was lying somewhere injured? Suga slowly lifted his arms and legs, testing them for injuries. He was surprised to find them uninjured. When he tried lifting his head, the earth started to spin and black dots appeared at the rim of his vision. He stopped moving and the dots faded away as well. The wind visited to stroke Suga's head as if it was trying to comfort him. The left side of Suga's face was colder than it should've been. He lifted one hand to pat the cold section only to draw it back being wet. _Great… _The situation looked not good.

"That is your entire fault Hoseok. Why do you keep making me do ridiculous things?" Suga didn't know where to put his anger. He was angry with himself for getting in such a situation, for being in a weak state and for not being a good help in general.  
"Jung Hoseok, you…!" Suga was clenching his fists of fury.  
"So… Should I just turn around and leave again?" a quiet and gentle voice interrupted Suga's fury. Suga had almost missed it. A few feet away from him stood a real life angel. Hoseok's shirt was ripped at the sleeve and he had dirt on one of his cheeks but it was definitely the most beautiful sight Suga had ever seen. All his anger, sorrow and pain was washed away and what was left was an exhausted but happy Min Yoongi.  
"Hoseok!" Suga was crying and he didn't care that Hoseok could see it. "I'm so glad that you are here."

**Go to Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_This is an interactive fiction where your decisions will lead you to one of the different endings. _

After witnessing that creature entering the stall next to Hoseok, he had been scared out of his mind. He had a lively imagination and already saw his body being ripped apart in his mind. He ran and never stopped. Well at least not until he realized that he was lost in the woods. He felt like he ran from one death trap right into the next one. Well done. He kept wandering around his mind racing with possible ways to die in a situation like this; Falling into a random hole and breaking ones neck, being crushed by a random branch falling down, freezing to death or even starving… being attacked by wild animals like boars and poisonous snakeus or even being attacked by other creatures… Hoseok slapped his face and he tried to calm himself down but only a whimper escaped his mouth. He changed directions several times hoping to get back on the path or at least see something which might help orientate himself. In the darkness, all the trees looked the same and Hoseok couldn't even tell if he had been running around in circles or not. His sleeve caught on a branch and before he knew it, he fell flat and face first into the muddy floor. His sleeve was ripped but it had protected Hoseok's skin from getting injured. His face still hurt though. He sat up and rubbed his nose; the smell of dirt and mud drove tears into Hoseok's eyes. He knew that he couldn't keep going like this… He needed a plan first to prevent himself from getting lost even more and from injuring himself. He tried to think but a noise nearby drew his attention to it. It sounded as if someone was screaming and Hoseok even could make out some words.

"That is your entire fault Hoseok. Why do you keep making me do ridiculous things?" Relief washed over Hoseok as he recognized the voice as Suga Hyung's. He slowly moved into the direction the voice was coming from and eventually could make Suga out in the darkness. Suga was sitting on his butt; his clothes were dirty and ripped at several parts. He definitely did not look comfortable where he was sitting. At the side of his face Hoseok could make out a flash of red running down his cheek. Hoseok suddenly felt like vomiting. His friend was injured. He moved in on Suga.

"Jung Hoseok, you…!"  
"So should I just turn around and leave again?" Hoseok was scared. Suga was injured and what he could gather from the man's ranting from before, Suga thought it was Hoseok's fault. How would Suga react now that he stood in front of him? Hoseok feared that he had done it now. Done enough to push the one person away which was most important to him.

"Hoseok! I'm so glad that you are here." Huh… Hoseok was not expecting that. Especially not the sudden tears streaming down Suga's face. Hoseok was close to a breakdown now and he stormed towards his friend hugging him close, holding Suga's head close to his chest. Suga was tense but the stiffness was almost immediately swept away by Hoseok's comforting presence and Suga just quietly cried, pressed against a warm body. Hoseok waited patiently for his friend to calm down. He then slowly took Suga's face and cupped it with his hands. He turned to be able to inspect the wound on Suga's head.  
"You have a pretty bad gash on your forehead. What on earth happened to you? You look awful." Hoseok looked deep into Suga's eyes determined to be strong for his friend. He had never seen Suga in a state like this. This was no joke.  
Suga held Hoseok's gaze but eventually tried to turn his head away but was stopped my Hoseok's hands having an iron grip on his friend's face. "I was looking for you. I saw you run into the forest and went after you to bring you back but I fell down a hillslope and hit my head. I'm fine though." He struggled himself free and tried to stand up but suddenly Suga felt really dizzy, his vision turning black once again. Hoseok saw his friend struggling to stand up only to witness him staggering and falling backwards again. Luckily he was fast enough to catch his friend and make him fall on Hoseok to break his fall. Suga was moaning, his eyes pressed close and his face in a painful expression.  
"Something is wrong. My head is spinning-" Before Hoseok was able to respond to Suga, his friend turned to the right and vomited on the floor. His body heaved in craps as he retched and brought up whatever little he had in his stomach. Hoseok, still underneath Suga's weight could only watch and slowly pat his back for comfort. In Hoseok's head, an alarm signal started ringing and he saw red. The wound on Suga's head, the dizziness and the vomiting; Suga had probably a concussion. After all the vomiting was done, Suga slumped down as a pile of dirt and limbs, his whole weight resting on Hoseok. His breathing was ragged and unsteady, his chest raising and sinking heavily.  
Hoseok knew that he had to stay calm for Suga's sake. The situation was a nightmare but it wouldn't be helpful if he'd start to panic now. With all his strength, Hoseok lifted the surprisingly light body and gently put him down on a bed of leaves and moss next to Hoseok. He looked at Suga who had his eyes closed and laid motionless on the floor. "Hyung?" Hoseok was afraid that his friend was unconscious. He had read somewhere that people who had suffered from a concussion are not allowed to sleep. Fear grabbed Hoseok with cold hands. He put a hand to Suga's shoulder and started shaking him carefully.

"Hyung, you cannot fall asleep! Stay awake! Hyung!" Hoseok couldn't help it. A cry from deep within emitted through his mouth, disturbing the silence.  
"I'm fine" Suga's calm voice made Hoseok freeze and look at his still friend. "I'm just waiting for the dizziness to go away." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his crying friend who was hovering above him. Despite the situation Suga had to smile. "Falling asleep? What do you take me for? I'm never sleepy, I barely sleep." Hoseok couldn't believe that his friend was able to make jokes in a situation like this.

"Anyways, we can't stay here. You need medical attention. We have to keep moving. If we don't find the way back, we should at least go to a spot where it would be easier for the other's to spot us. Can you get up?"  
"I can try it." With a lot of effort and help from Hoseok, Suga was able to stand up. Great, now he just had to move. It didn't quite work out though. He sat one foot in front of the other but ended up staggering and falling against Hoseok who had been ready to catch him.  
"That was some progress, wasn't it? I think I deserve a break" Suga tiredly smiled at Hoseok who felt like rolling with his eyes but suppressed it.

"I think we have no other choice. We will never get back if we keep going like this." With that being said, Hoseok bent down and put one arm around the hollow of Sugas's knees and one around his shoulders to lift him up. He gently pulled until Suga's feet were dangling in the air and the rest of Suga was resting on Hoseok's arms which were outstretched in front of his body. Suga, who was caught off guard with this hurriedly put an arm around Hoseok's neck and looked into his face, eyes wide open. He opened his mouth to say something but only a moan escaped him. His face turned a deep crimson red and as Hoseok grasped the extent of their situation, his cheeks also turned the same tint of red. They both awkwardly looked away until Suga stuttered an embarrassed "P-put me down, I can walk alone". Hoseok looked at Suga in disbelief and put a pouty expression on his face. "What? You don't like being carried by me like this?"  
Suga looked with wide eyes again at Hoseok. "No! That is not it… I just… It's embarrassing". His face turned red again and he hoped that Hoseok was not able to feel or hear his loud heart pumping in his chest.  
"I carried you before like this, Hyung."  
"But this… this feels different." Suga looked at Hoseok and held his gaze and Hoseok warmly stared back his red face also displaying a cute and soft smile which played around his lips. "I know, Hyung".  
They steadily made their way through the woods, Suga holding tightly onto Hoseok and Hoseok carrying his Hyung with deadly determination. Suga had his head resting on Hoseok's shoulder and let lose a little laugh.  
"Why are you laughing Hyung?" Hoseok looked at the peaceful expression on Suga's face and for a short moment he couldn't help but wish this moment would last forever. He finally could be of help to someone and on top of that, it was Suga Hyung. Suga the strong one who never gets scared who is always someone Hoseok saw as a brave hero. Someone Hoseok could always turn to and who inspired Hoseok a lot. He craved his presence and he missed his Hyung whenever he wasn't close. His heat went crazy in Hoseok's chest. He felt Suga's body frame resting in his arms and pressed against his own warm body. Despite the cold, Hoseok was breaking a sweat.  
"You know, originally I was supposed to save you and be the knight in the shining armor but now, look at you. I always knew you had it in you, being strong like this. Thank you Hoseok." Suga's smile was so honest and pure, Hoseok felt like he was the happiest person on this planet, being flattered by Suga's words and filled with his presence. Out of instinct Hoseok lifted the prince in his arms a little closer to his own face and slowly bent his head down. He was now only a few inches away from Suga's face, his deep dark eyes, his soft lips. Suga stared up at Hoseok his eyes only half open. He had a dreamy expression on his face and his mouth was slightly open. He licked his lips. Hoseok felt something tingling inside his chest. He moved closer his voice now only a soft whisper. "Hyung..."

The world around them turned bright all of a sudden. And loud; someone was calling out for them. The beam of a flashlight was resting on the odd couple. Two figures approached them. It was Jin Hyung and RM. For a brief moment they just stared at Hoseok holding Suga in bridal style with questioning looks on their faces. Then their expression changed as soon as their gaze shifted to Suga who had still blood smeared on his face and one arm hanging down limply. Suga snarled words under his breath that sounded like _'Thanks for interrupting…' _and then turned to look at the source of light as well. The brightness was painful for Suga and he looked away immediately squirming slightly in Hoseok's grip. Hoseok understood and told Jin Hyung and RM to direct their light somewhere else.  
"What happened to you?" RM looked from Hoseok back to Suga and back to Hoseok again, looking for an explanation.  
"We were looking for you everywhere! I'm so glad we found you." Jin moved up to the couple and started inspecting Suga's head injury. Hoseok quickly explained the symptoms of a possible concussion he witnessed to Jin and RM and they decided to get Suga back to camp as fast as possible. After they all had moved a couple of feet, they were suddenly again back on the path between the toilet cabin and the camp. Hoseok and Suga had been so close to their goal, it was incredible. Joy suddenly overcame Hoseok and he looked at the man he still held in his arms" Suga Hyung, we made it. We did it!" He bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jin and RM looked at both of them with smiles plastered onto their faces, taking the behavior between the two as the usual closeness but as Suga's and Hoseok's faces both turned bright red again, the couple knew that there was more behind it.

**~End #4~**

**Bonus **

"Hyung, why do you have three flashlights but only one of them is switched on?" Hoseok wondered.  
RM rolled with his eyes and Jin looked at him judgingly.  
"Well, we had three flashlights, but a special someone broke two of them while looking for you…"


End file.
